I Dream of Sam
by MelanieCharmed
Summary: Melanie and Sam didn't realize the other existed and when they met, lust was all that they could feel for each other...or was it?
1. Who the Hell are you?

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I own only Melanie and my other made-up characters. No Winchesters, no Supernatural.**

**XoX**

**NOTE:**

**Okay this story is going to be full of heavy Sam smut. I love Sam—he's my favorite Winchester—even though Dean can be down-right hot sometimes. So this story is all about Sam, and the title will make sense when you read. So here is the first chapter with some smutty goodness in it. For those of you reading my other one, I apologize for this one is taking over my brain right now.**

**XoXoX**

_Melanie opened her legs up for Sam and shook her head as she did so. She shouldn't and she __**knew**__ she shouldn't, but she wanted to feel him inside of her so badly. She rocked her hips up as his hard member rubbed against her opening, putting as he pulled himself away so he wouldn't penetrate. He started to come back down against but had to move again when she rocked up, shaking his head._

"_Not yet, Baby." Sam whispered. "Work for it."_

_Melanie whimpered as he pushed his fingers inside of her already wet womanhood, moving herself against his hand as his fingers dipped and stroked inside of her making her moan. He used his thumb to massage her clit, making her moan and pant. He grinned as she clenched a little, wanting his length inside of her, wanting her to clench around that—but his fingers would do for now. She moaned again when he added a third finger, starting to rock against him, wanting his length, but settling for his fingers, moaning softly again as she felt the wetness pour out of her, coating his fingers._

_Melanie watched as he slipped his fingers out of her, making her groan as he sucked off one of the fingers. Was he going to tease her like this the whole time? Sam closed his eyes and groaned, happily sucking off her musky taste, grunting as he felt her hot mouth on one of the other fingers, sucking her wetness off of it. Just the knowledge that she was tasting herself off of his God-like fingers was making her want him even more, and she slid her mouth off and rested her hand on his hot member._

"_I came here for a long, hard, screw Sam." Melanie whispered in his ear, gripping his member and nipping his earlobe at the same time. "Please, Sammy…just goddamn—"_

_Melanie was pleasantly rewarded with a hard, longing kiss from Sam, moaning and grunting happily as his tongue pushed inside of her mouth. The stark naked man in front of was finally going to push his way inside of her and she found herself blushing when he played with the ring on her finger. She quickly slipped it off, not wanting to think of her husband right now, and Sam grinned wickedly. He had absolutely no problems banging a married woman, and Melanie was glad because she'd wanted Sam since she met him. He laid her back down on the bed, grinding his painful erection against her wet womanhood, eliciting another delectable moan from her…_

**XoXoX**

"What's up, Baby?" Zane Delhickey asked, stroking his wife's thigh as she moaned in her sleep. "Wet dream 'bout me, Baby?"

Melanie turned over and nodded even though she knew it wasn't true. Zane enjoyed the feel of his wife's hips against his, making him hard. He knew that marrying Melanie had been a fast decision, but to be fair they both thought she was pregnant. When they found out she wasn't, they didn't even bother to get the marriage annulled, and now they'd been married three years and weren't even thinking about divorce. Zane grunted as he felt her shove her hand into his boxers and pull his length out, pushing her panties off and rocking herself against him, moaning as his member pushed inside of her.

"Zane…" She moaned, happily rocking her body against his as he turned them so he was on his back, thrusting up against her, her hands fisting the sheets beneath them as she rocked, knowing she really wanted to be rocking against Sam…even though she'd never met him before in her life. "Harder, Zane…God…harder…"

Zane nodded and gripped his wife's hips, helping her to move against him hard, loving the feel of her wetness suddenly on him.

"That's it, Baby…I'll fuck you good." He said, thrusting up inside of her harder and faster. "So good, Baby."

The dirty talk didn't really turn her on at all, but she simply imagined Sam telling her she was beautiful…Sam telling her that he'd never leave her…Sam telling her that he'd take her away from here…Sam exploding inside of her instead of Zane exploding outside of her who always chanted, 'Yes, fuck yes' when he ejaculated. Honestly as much as she had once thought that she loved him, she knew she was strictly with Zane for the stability—especially since she knew Zane had a mistress. Still, she only used him for sex when she had wet dreams about her dream man. God…the very thought of Sam made her move against Zane harder when he stopped since he'd released and was done.

"You want me to fuck you more?" Zane asked her. "Fine…my way."

Melanie didn't care whose way it was—she needed one more orgasm, just one. She allowed him to turn them over roughly, bucking against her like an animal. It didn't matter as long as he brought her to where she needed to be. She gripped the sheets madly as she felt the pleasure building, cry out a 'yes' as she found herself orgasming quite wonderfully. Her body started to relax as she let Zane release outside of her again between her legs on the mattress, and when he pushed in, went a little more and then pulled out she felt satisfied, and she knew Zane was feeling quite pleased with himself. Melanie rested her body against his, letting him wrap his arms around her and holding her there…where are you, Sam? And who the Hell are you?

**XoXoX**

Sam was starting to feel a little weirded out that he kept having wet dreams about Melanie. He didn't even know who the Hell Melanie was, but she kept showing up in his dreams and the second he got close to penetrating her, he'd wake up and find himself sweating, his sheets wet where he'd leaked on them dreaming about her. Then he'd have to finish himself off and then get into the shower, washing away the desire for this imaginary dream girl of his. Dean even sometimes made fun of him for the sounds he'd made, so Sam had to finish himself off in the shower.

In fact that was what Sam was doing right then—tugging on himself as the cold water ran down him. God, Melanie was beautiful—perfect breasts, long legs that held him perfectly, loving arms, soft hair, warm lips…and a very, very sexable opening. He'd remembered getting to look at her right where his member would slide into her, and she was wet and waiting for him. Just thinking about actually getting to push himself in there and do to her what he never even got to do to her in dreams, made him tug on himself a little harder, releasing into the shower and grunting a little before he washed himself off.

The worst part about it all was that in his dreams, Melanie was married. How could he possibly pull a Dean and fuck a married woman? He was Sam Winchester—didn't he have morals? Morals that said you shouldn't fuck a beautiful, horny, married woman who wanted you inside of her more than anything? She was married to another man who had given her vows that she had given him back, and you didn't mess with that. Hell, it was even in the bible that adultery was frowned upon.

"So who were you dreaming about this time?" Dean asked Sam as Sam stepped out into the main room of the motel fully dressed.

Sam rolled his eyes. "Dean, you have more wet dreams than me, so lay off—Hell you even jack off more than me."

Dean shrugged. "Means I'm a man."

Sam sighed loudly and sat down on the couch, opening up his laptop and trying desperately to push Melanie from his mind. They were here in Ohio strictly to fight whatever it was that was killing people—he had to focus on that and not on some naked dream girl. Some naked dream girl that _begged_ him to penetrate her and got upset when he tried to make her work for it. God he wanted that girl…needed to touch himself again just thinking about her but couldn't because Dean was right there.

"Delhickey." Dean said.

Sam grunted. "Not funny."

"No, no, Delhickey—they were friends of the last victim." Dean explained.


	2. Succubus

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I own only my characters. No Winchesters. No Supernatural.**

**XoX**

**NOTE:**

**I know that I posted two chapters in a row, but I wanted you guys to see where it was headed before you decided to either keep reading or stop reading. Let me know what you think, or not. Doesn't matter 'cause I'll post anyway. Forgive me…I think Sam is the true sexual beast of the two…all those pent up feelings, no not EVERY chapter will be smutty, sorry.**

**XoXoX**

_Melanie undid her bra by unclasping it in the front, slipping it off to show Sam her breasts. Sam's hands immediately reached out to touch them, running his thumbs over her nipples and grinning as they hardened at his touch. They were both completely naked now, and Sam found himself rocking his hips up against hers as he sat in the chair, but each time he only found himself almost pushing inside of her. Then she'd drag her wet opening against the length of him and moan, but every upwards rocking was met only by the almost. He found it was __**her**__ turn to tease __**him**__, so he found himself sucking a nipple into his mouth as she rocked against him without letting him penetrate._

"_Let me, Mel…let me inside you…" Sam begged smiling at her moans as sucked on the other nipple, his teeth and tongue against the sensitive peak._

"_Oh you'd like that, wouldn't you?" Melanie asked him, trying to get an orgasm out of simply the rubbing, but needing something inside of her too._

_Sam pulled his mouth off of her nipple with a 'pop', and chuckled. The vibrations that went through his body making Melanie grunt happily again, moaning as she felt his fingers. God, those God-like fingers stroking and pushing made her release into his hand every time, then he sucked on his finger in front of her, making her want to taste herself too when he moaned. Then she felt herself having to tug on his length, wanting him to release in her hands to let her taste him too. He was moaning…God she loved it when he moaned._

"_Harder, Baby." Sam moaned. "That's it, Baby…God you're good at this."_

"_Sam…I love you…" Melanie breathed softly, Sam releasing into her hand._

_Sam stroked her hair as she sucked him off of her finger. "I love you too."_

_Sam kissed her, his tongue thrusting in to taste himself, mixing their tastes together in his mouth, and Melanie found herself letting Sam rock up to push inside of her, but she never felt him actually penetrate..._

**XoXoX**

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa—you think this could be a succubus case?" Dean asked Sam as they drove towards the Delhickey residence.

Sam had had to touch himself again that morning, and for some reason he felt like this case was more than the usual case. He'd only started having these sexual dreams since they had made it into Ohio, and not before. The second he'd realized that the dreams weren't purely sexual—there was a need for love behind them—Sam was certain that a succubus was involved. Not only did they prey off of sexual urges, but he found that succubus' preyed off of love. That meant that Melanie was a real person, and she was the next victim.

"It all fits, Dean! Zane and Melanie Delhickey." Sam replied, showing Dean the newspaper article on his computer.

Dean glanced over a second as he drove. "That's the chick you've been having your way with in your dreams the last few nights? Wow…I'd like to screw her in a dream too."

Sam rolled his eyes as Dean whistled, but found himself completely attracted to her himself. This Melanie Delhickey was a real woman…a real woman that in his dreams had said that she loved him…had wanted him to rock his hard cock up and inside of her. If only she wasn't married, Sam would actually go for her once the hunt was taken care of. Their dreams weren't simply dreams…they were feeding off of their own desires and needs, and the succubus was happily feasting off of what it had created for them to enjoy in each other. Sam hated this succubus…it had made him all kinds of horny for a _married_ woman he would never have.

"Here it is—holy shit." Dean said.

Sam nodded as they saw the ambulances, and he saw Melanie crying on the porch as they wheeled Zane away on a stretcher. After the wet dream that morning Melanie had woken up to a phone call from Zane's mistress—poor bastard had a heart attack. She was sad about it, but at the same time part of her felt like he'd gotten what he deserved. The whole time they were married she'd been physically faithful—even if yesterday she'd thought about Sam the entire time Zane was inside of her.

Melanie was more shocked than Sam when he got out of the Impala in his suit and walked up to the porch. Sam Winchester wasn't supposed to be a real life person—he wasn't supposed to be standing in front of her wrapping his arms around her…he wasn't supposed to smell so good. What she did know, was that Sam was actually managing to comfort her, and she cried into his strong chest, feeling absolutely no lustful urges at that particular moment—she wasn't going to tarnish Zane's memory.

**XoXoX**

"So the succubus pretty much feeds off of sexual urges?" Melanie asked, rubbing her feet against Sam's crotch deliberately.

It was a week later and Sam had finally explained everything to her and she had explained her relationship with Zane to him. He had sat down on the opposite side of the couch from her and she was hornier than he even knew right then. Sam closed his eyes and clenched his teeth, wishing he wasn't getting hard just from her feet touching him. The rubbing felt so good, and he started moving his hand towards his length to rub it to ease the sensations, but made a fist as he remembered she was right there…she was right there and only doing it absent-mindedly—or at least so _he_ thought. Melanie was purposefully trying to arouse him, and she grinned behind her book as she felt him getting hard.

"I bet she could shape shift into anything then…making men want to fuck her, in turn getting exactly what she needs. Horny fucking bitch." Melanie said.

"Yeah…horny…fucking bitch." Sam let out and then pushed her feet off slowly and smiled embarrassedly. "I should probably just get some food from the vending machine and then go to bed."

Sam got up quickly and Melanie smiled a little—she knew right then that she definitely made Sam Winchester hot. Still, she wanted him to work for it…wanted him to admit that he wanted her. It really wasn't enough that he was just aroused—she wanted him to act on his sexual urges and sleep with her already. Her horniness wasn't going away as long as she traveled with them—a notion she hadn't accepted at first, but Sam and Dean had insisted that they keep her safe. Dean really just thought Sam needed to get laid, and Sam actually wanted to know Melanie was all right during the day…and night.

Sam groaned when he got round back to the vending machine, shoving his hand into his pants and tugging on his length, rubbing it and moaning a little as he thought about Melanie. Why did she have to go and rub him like that? Why'd she have to research the succubus while he was so fucking horny? Why did she make him touch himself? What he really wanted was to ease his lust by going inside of her.

"Son of a bitch!" Sam exclaimed, rubbing himself a little harder and grunting pleasantly. "Melanie…hot…fucking…fucking Melanie."

Sam let out a breath as he achieved what he had meant to achieve, wiping his hand off on his pant leg and groaning—great…now he had to do laundry too.


End file.
